Secret's Secret Love
by SuperAlex64
Summary: With Agent Double-Q hires his lovely, blonde niece Penny as his new secretary, Secret Squirrel starts to fall for her despite the fact that she's a human and he's a squirrel. Based on the 60's series


**Warning: If you don't like interspecies romances, then stop what you doing and don't read this**

**Don't care? Well, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Characters belong to Hanna-Barbera or like Penny (this version) is mine but is based on the 90's one**

**Story based on the 60s cartoon, which explains a lot. **

Agent Double-Q was nervous this morning. His lovely, young niece was starting her new job as a secretary at the International Sneaky Service.

"I hope Secret Squirrel doesn't bother her with those entrances of his," Double-Q thought to himself.

His niece, a beautiful, young woman named Penny was looking forward to her new job. She spent hours making sure her giant, blonde flip and make-up was perfect and she bought a new, dark blue mini-dress and a new pair of heels. She can be a little clumsy sometimes but she's a real hardworker.

She began organizing papers into folders but, when she opened the filing cabinet, Secret Squirrel popped out.

"Hello, miss! How's your first day?!"

Penny screamed, slammed the drawer shut, dropped her papers, slipped, knocked everything off her desk, and dented her 'do.

Secret got out of the drawer and was surprised by the mess.

"Looks like a job for my patented Mess-Picker-Uper," said Secret out loud.

He turned his gadget in and smiled as he would it clean up the mess. Then he turned to the girl tried to compose herself.

When Penny calmed down, she saw that Secret was staring at her. For some reason, she suddenly felt self-conscious so she touched her flip and got upset.

"Oh, my flip's all dented," said Penny.

Secret walked up to her and said,"Maybe I can fix it."

"How?" she asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.

"With my Hair-do-fixer-uper, miss, your blonde hair will look like before, only better,"he explained.

"Really?" she asked,"Well, okay. Zap me." So he did and her flip was perfect again.

Penny looked a mirror, was happy with her hair but she turned to Secret to ask,"What do you think?"

"Beautiful- I mean you look nice," he said, staring at her.

She smiled and said,"Thanks, Secret Squirrel."

Secret then smiled and opened his trench coat to put his gadgets away.

"My, you're certainly well endowed," Penny commented, without thinking.

Secret suddenly blushed and quickly shut his coat.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm always saying the wrong thing!" apologised Penny.

"That's okay."

Penny continued,"I remember seeing your on TV, when everyone wanted you to be president against your will."

"Lucky, I couldn't, I was too young," said Secret.

Penny commented,"Yeah, you're about my age."

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I'm a core member of The Secret Squirrel Fan Club," explained Penny, before continuing,"Whenever it shows you opening your coat, they always show you above the waist and now I can see why."

"Uh...thanks, I think. So, miss-"

"Call me, Penny."

"_Penny_, how's your first day?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna like that," said Penny, smiling so wide that Secret couldn't help grinning at her.

Then Secret 's best friend and partner Morocco Mole came running in.

"Secret! Chief has been trying to call you for ten minutes!" he shouted.

"Oh, right," said Secret, disappointed,"See you around, Penny?"

"See ya," said Penny, waving.

Secret looked back and smiled. Penny couldn't resist smiling back.

After getting chewed out by his boss, Secret and Morocco went on their mission where Morocco and the bad guy noticed that Secret seemed a little distracted but matter, he managed to beat the bad guy.

Months went by and Secret and Penny became close friends but they could never figure out this strange feeling they had when they were together.

They did their best to ignore it.

A while later was Penny's birthday party and everyone she knew were invited, of course that included Secret and Morocco.

Penny, for her party, wore lovely and expensive, gold gown. Her uncle wasn't happy about it but she managed to convince him to let her keep it. Nobody could deny the fact that Penny looked stunning, especially Secret, who was wearing a bowtie with his usual get-up. Everytime he saw her at that party, he get very tongue-tied and it was a problem.

And then the worst thing that could happen happened.

Yellow Pinkie crashed the party and kidnapped Penny.

A party-goer commented,"Geez, the security here stinks."

Double-Q went ballistic.

"Send me Secret Squirrel!" he shouted but they were already on their way. Morocco noticed that Secret seemed more determined than usual. He wouldn't even answer his questions. When they got to Yellow Pinkie's lair, they saw that Penny was all tied up and Yellow Pinkie was trying to force her to marry him. After watch Penny struggle, something Secret snapped. He then attacked Yellow Pinkie without using his weapons.

He tackled him, punching, kicking, biting and screaming.

Morocco, Penny and even Yellow Pinkie couldn't believe it. After a bit, Morocco had to restain Secret.

Secret then said to Yellow Pinkie in a low voice,"This isn't over." Yellow Pinkie coward in fear and pain.

Secret then freed Penny, who in turn hugged him, which calmed down. And then, they went back to the party but before taking Yellow Pinkie to the hospital.

"As soon as he gets better, he's going to jail," Secret explained.

So the group went back to the party, where Penny changed into a silver gown and the party pretty much went out without a hitch for the rest of the evening.

But Secret had one thing on his mind.

"Why did I attack Yellow Pinkie like that? Sure, he's a bad guy and he kidnapped Pennybut could have killed the man."

So the next morning, Secret went to the agency's library to reseach and try to to figure out what wrong with him. This was way before the internet was invented. He would only stop when it was time for another mission. He would read piles of books and took notes. Before long,he had his answer.

"No, it can't be. This goes against nature. I have to be wrong," he said to himself.

So he went to a psychologist who owed him a favor. He told him everything and the psychologist confirmed it. Secret just sat there in awkward silence and when he finally got up to leave, the psychologist said to him,"You disgust me."

Secret turned to him and said,"I disgust myself. Thanks again," and left.

"Great, I'm in love with Penny. A human girl. I've always been strange but this is ridiculous. What will people say? What will Morocco and Chief think? Chief will kill me if I'm in love with his niece! I better not tell anyone else about this," Secret thought to himself as he walked home.

So months went by as Secret tried his best to fight this feeling. He tried many things to keep his mind off Penny, even date some squirrel girls. That didn't work. The stress of it all start to affect his performance as a secret agent. The good thing of it all the was that after hearing what Secret did to Yellow Pinky, no villain tried to kidnap Penny. Secret would sometimes go back to see that psychologist but by February, he couldn't take it anymore.

February 14- St Valentine's Day

Secret was outside the building. nervous for once and for what he's about to do. He took a deep breath and said to himself,"What here goes nothing," so armed with a bouquet of flowers, he walked though the front door.

He was headed toward Penny's desk when he saw three human guys with a box of chocolate, flowers and a card. Jealous, he watched them.

The first one had the chocolates. He gave them to Penny.

She said,"Dark chocolate? Gee, thanks," with a force smile.

Next was the one with the flowers. He handed to her and Penny sneezed.

"I'm allergic to these kind of flowers!" she screamed, throw them back to that guy as he ran away. Secret chuckled at that.

That last one had the card. He handed it to her and looking at it, she screamed again. She then slapped him, shouting,"You, perv!"

The man said."Alright!" as if he liked it and walked away.

Penny then said,"I hate Valentine's Day," to herself.

Secret decided to walk up to Penny to talk to her, in the hopes that it would calm his nerves.

"Hello, Penny, what's new?" he asked.

"Nothing. Every year, it's the same thing. Weird guys follow me around to flirt and the one guy I would like to be my Valentine probably won't because it would be too weird!"

Secret didn't look at her but he gave her his flowers and was about to walk away when Penny let out a shriek of joy.

She shouted,"You do care!" before hugging and kissing him on the cheek.

Secret felt like he was going to faint but didn't. He loved it.

"You just-" started Secret.

"I kissed you! For a while, every time I came near you, I would get a weird feeling so I went to see a psychologist," explain Penny.

"Dr. Hoskins," they said together.

"He told me that I'm in love with you and that I disgust him.

They chuckled at that before Penny continued,"I tried to fight that feeling but I ended up buying you a teddy bear. Here,"she then gave Secret a white bear holding a red heart that said 'I Love You.'

Secret then told her,"Me, too."

Then they just stood there, looking around in silence, smiling.

"Sooo...," Secret began.

Penny then asked,"Wanna make-out?"

Secret then said,"I don't know."

But Penny wouldn't take no for an answer so she laid one out on him. They were going very into it, so much that they didn't notice Morocco.

"Secret and Penny together? Wonderful! I wonder what Chief thinks?" Morocco thinks to himself before going to Double-Q's office.

"Chief, what is your opinion of interspecies romances?"

Double-Q answered,"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I saw Secret and Penny about to have relations."

Double-Q then shouted,"What? Secret Squirrel and my little Penny?!"

So he ran to Penny's desk and was shocked at what he saw.

Secret and Penny were still making out but by now, he started to unzip the back of her dress and lay her on her desk.

That angered Double-Q so much that he just had to shout,"Secret Squirrel! What do you think you doing to my niece?!"

Secret and Penny quickly had to compose themselves and explain but she and Double-Q end up arguing.

At the end, Penny hugs Secret and says,"Uncle, I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, is that so?" asked her uncle, then shouted, "Secret Squirrel, you're FIRED!"

**Yeah...don't ask much about this**


End file.
